johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros.(Wii U)
Summary Super Smash Bros. is the long running Party/Fighting game which consist characters from all over the Nintendo franchise. Story The dreadful hand creatures: Master Hand and Crazy Hand have once again challenged the Nintendo heroes and villains to battle it out among themselves in order to fight the hands at the end. Game Modes Solo Mode Take on the other characters and earn special prizes such as Trophies, Customizable equipment and even coins as you win. You get to fight Master Hand (and Crazy Hand) at the end. You can also take on Master Hand or Crazy Hand's challenges as well as play Smash Board where you get to move around a game board (like in Mario Party and earn prizes. Smash Mode Here, you can set any kind of rule or other specific modes (e.g., Time Mode, Stock Mode, Stamina Mode and more). Gallery You can view the Trophies and other goodies you have unlocked in this mode. Customize You can either customize existing characters (secret characters included) or you can create a fighter by using your Miis and have your Miis fight as well. Options You can set the sounds, the game controls and even set the stage songs in this mode. Johnny's views General Thoughts You know that I've been a fan of Super Smash Bros. since the first game for the Nintendo 64. Of course, I was quite excited for this game. Of course, there were things that I didn't like (such as the Duck Hunt Dog being confirmed), but nevertheless I wanted to play this game. Graphics The graphics in this game are nothing short of amazing. The dazzling HD graphics make this for possibly the best looking SSB game to date. The backgrounds in the game are very spectacular (even some of the stages from previous games are given somewhat of an upgrade which is very nice). Some of the character models are also given some new movements (Luigi's legs wiggle when he jumps just like in Super Mario Bros. 2) but all-n-all they move just as they do in other games. Grade: A+ Music There's a mix of old and new music in this game. Yes, there's a good number of tracks in the game that are burrowed from the previous SSB games, but there are also some new tracks as well. The other good part is that you can control the frequency of the songs in these stages which is something from SSB Brawl. Good mix of old and new music and the ability to control the frequency of the music is something good especially if you don't like a specific song in one of the stages. Grade: A- Sounds/Voice There are only a few new sounds in the game, the rest are re-used from previous SSB games, which is somewhat of a minus for those who are hoping for some brand new sounds. The voices are the same way, the characters have a lot of re-used dialogue that they have used either in SSB Melee or SSB Brawl, there are only very few new quotes and dialogues from the characters, so the voices can get stale and hackneyed very quickly. Grade: C- Gameplay/Controls Of course, the very heart of this game is where it should be for all games, and this current installment of SSB definitely does *not* disappoint. Though the gameplay is pretty much the same as it is in the previous 3 games, but it's still nevertheless fun. The game can now support 8 characters on a stage which greatly increases the drama and chaos of this already wild game. There are also new stages that have new environments that you must avoid or you'll suffer major damage if not lose a life. There are also new items that you can use that not just do damage or recover damage, but also give or even take a life which adds a good tasting spice to an item selection becoming a bit stale. The controls in this game are interchangeable, you can change them in the options menu. It's also very versatile as you can use multiple controllers (yes, even the Gamecube Controller, and Nintendo has even released ones designed especially for the Wii U). The controls can be confusing for those not familiar with using a different controller (e.g., the Wii U Gamepad or the Wii U Gamepad Pro) but with the interchangeable button layout, it shouldn't be a problem (just remember to input your name and register it when before you smash). Grade: A+ Replay Value Some games have 2 hearts, and SSB definitely has 2. The other is replay value. With so many things to unlock, it's almost unbelievable. You can unlock more characters as well as unlock oodles of trophies to view them in the gallery as well as new stages and even ones from previous SSB games. There is even customizable items for different characters and even those for your Miis to strengthen them up or even wear other outfits to even more special moves. The possibilities to what unlockables you find is nearly endless in SSB. Grade: A+ Final Thoughts Now, this game was long anticipated by fans, but the game is definitely worth the wait and the anticipation. Yes, it's a bit short on sounds and voices and the gameplay is only a little different, but if you're talking about a game that is well liked and praised by gamers all over, who's going to argue? '''Overall Grade: '''A-